In their sales process, telecommunication companies (such as telecommunication service providers) frequently desire to configure solutions (and/or any services comprised by those solutions) based on customer needs and/or requests and/or to price those solutions and/or service(s) optimally. The efficiency of the sales process can be impacted by any of the following factors:                how well the customer needs can be mapped to the service provider's offering portfolio of solutions and/or service(s);        how much optimization can be provided to simplify the solution and/or service(s);        how much optimization can be provided in terms of the price of the solution and/or service(s) to the customer (which can be important to winning deals);        how much confidence can be put on the solution and/or service(s) that a predictable profit margin is assured to the service provider (which can be important for the financial viability of the service provider); and/or        how quickly the process can be adapted new and emerging offers and price structures (which can be important to remain competitive).        